Various types of instruments are used to perform surgical procedures on living subjects such as human patients. Typically, in the past, the surgeon held the instrument and inserted it into the patient to an internal surgical site. The surgeon then manually manipulated the instrument to perform the operation at the site. These instruments have been used to perform a number of surgical procedures including holding a needle to suture a region of the surgical site, cutting tissue, and grasping tissue and blood vessels.
Recently, some have proposed using telerobotic surgical systems to perform certain surgical procedures. With these systems, the surgeon sits at a master station remotely located from the patient and surgical instrument, and controls the movements of the surgical instrument with an input device. In some systems, the surgeon manipulates the input device with one or both hands, and the instrument replicates the hand and finger movements of the surgeon. Because these replicated movements can be quite complex, the surgical instrument is controlled to move with multiple degrees-of-freedom.